


home in your arms

by allmywill



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran
Genre: Comfort Reading, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick works too hard.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	home in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> just something short loosely inspired by a dream i had last night. enjoy 🖤

A sudden touch upon the back of Nick’s hand has him glancing up from the soundboard, meeting Simon’s soft gaze.

He’s been toying with this mix for ages now and the exhaustion is beginning to show on his face. His eyes lack their usual light, features saddened in his current state. He needs rest: real, quality rest. They both do.

“Let’s leave this until tomorrow, shall we?” Simon suggests, gentleness in his touch. His thumb caresses Nick’s knuckles. “You look knackered.”

Nick doesn’t have any fight left in him to protest. “I am, can barely keep my eyes open,” he laughs lightly, glance falling on their hands.

Simon moves to pull him up from his seat. Nick’s body allows it, allows their touching hands to intertwine. Simon rests his other hand on his waist and draws him closer. He emits a contented sigh, Nick’s cheek pressing into the warmth of his chest.

He is familiar and comforting, like home. He _is_ home.

“It’ll get done, yeah? Don’t worry so much about it.” Simon squeezes his hand, his affection endlessly soothing.

“Who said I was worried?”

“I can always tell when you are.” The taller of the two nuzzles his face against Nick’s head, pressing a kiss to his temple. “You’re so hard on yourself sometimes.”

Nick melts a little more, softening in his grasp. Simon is the perfect elixir for times like this, with his warm embraces, tender kisses, and sweet whispered words.

He cannot deny it; he is hard on himself. The pressure comes from within and he can’t help it, he is brimming with creative passion and it can become exhausting.

Simon’s lips touch his cheek, right where the beauty mark resides. He makes a smacking sound as he pulls away. Nick, even with his eyes closed, can’t hold back a smile.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Still holding his hand, Nick follows wordlessly, the promise of Simon holding him through the night the only thing on his weary mind.


End file.
